The Fastest Girl Alive
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: A small little girl with a complicated past and the same abilities of Flash causes some trouble in Central City. I am really bad at summaries. it's good i swear. :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story i started because i was bored and you just can't get enough of Flash stories. Many thanks to silverRaindrops6 for helping me :D Pliease enjoy and review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces  
**

THE FASTEST GIRL ALIVE

I woke up to a tickling sensation on my arm. I gave a small giggle until I realized what it was.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!! BEE BEE BEE!!!" I screamed slapping it away and ripping a branch off of a nearby tree. I swatted at the Bee and whacked it repeatedly. "DIE DIE DIE!!! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME!" it was on the ground with its wings crumpled and it was mashed up. I pocked it twice to make sure it was dead, then looked at it with curiosity.

It looked calm and fuzzy. It was curled up and looked helpless and innocent. I could fell tears start to well up in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry little guy. Your sting just might kill me, that's all. You startled me. I know I shouldn't of killed you though. Oh I'm so sorry." tears started to streak my cheeks. I dug out a small hole in the dirt and buried the insect.

"You probably had a family. One that cared about you. Your dad probably played with you all the time, and your mom would probably make you dinner and you'd eat and tell her how much you loved her cooking. Your family probably loved you a lot. They'll be sad when you don't come back. Every family would be sad when their child doesn't come back. Besides mine that is, but still. There's not a lot of kids like me. Anyway, sorry I killed you." I stood up and looked around. "happy birthday too me. Such a great beginning to being ten." I said sarcastically. I glanced over at some acorns. That was breakfast for me. I cracked two open, and took a bite of the yellow core. It was bitter. Very very very bitter, and it made me wish that I had actual food. Living in the woods was killing me. I tripped every moment I wanted to run, and the food recourses tasted terrible. After a few acorns, I stopped eating.

"it's been two months. Who says that I can't go back out into the world?" I said to myself. I talked to myself a lot, but when your only friend was… well yourself, you felt a need to hear a voice. I grabbed my blue sweat jacket and zipped it up. I then tied my curly brown hair into a low pony tail, and I got ready to sprint and get back into the world. It only lasted for about a half a second however, for my feet got wrapped up in a root.

"I'm such a klutz." I sighed, as I got back up, and started sprinting again. I was finally out of the woods and I could go full speed. I took me about two seconds for me to reach a city. My stomach growled and I sighed.

"no money. Great. Just perfect." I stated sarcastically. My stomach growled even louder. "stupid fast metabolism." I muttered with a scowl. I walked down the street to see some guy selling hotdogs, and when he was blinking I snatched one, and kept walking. I hated stealing, but I needed to in order not to starve. I downed the hot dog in about three seconds, and kept on walking. Everyone seemed so life like and things moved so fast. Like me, except maybe a bit more slow. But everyone seemed to be bustling around, with a destination in mind, and that confused me. I was faster then them all, and yet I could always stop to smell the roses. These people, they seemed like they didn't have a stop button. They just kept moving. I saw why quickly though. When I stopped I got pushed shoved and knocked over.

"watch it kid."

"keep movin' what are ya stopping for!" some people hollered. I quickly got out of the way. I never lived in the city. Only the suburbs and the woods. It was all so new to me, and it was overwhelming. I didn't know really where to go. To be honest, I just really wanted it run.

"Is it okay to run in the city?" I muttered to myself. I didn't know if the rules in the city differed any from in the suburbs. I then spotted a newspaper inside a box. I never saw them in a box, only in plastic wrapping. I would know. Mom came close to suffocating me with that plastic wrapping when she was drunk once.

I tried to push the thought out of my mind and glanced at the heading of the paper.

"Crimson Speedster Saves City Again." I read out loud. I looked at the picture they had and it was a red blur. "they do allow running." I grinned. In a flash I was bolting through the city. The wind in my hair felt great, and I could feel the soles of my feet on the concrete. I learned that wearing shoes when running meant the smell of burnt rubber. Little did I know that I was being watched.

Out of nowhere I felt a strong sucking feeling pulling me towards a mirror.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed trying to pull myself out of the random vacuum. I just couldn't take it anymore. Not enough fuel in my stomach and my feet starting get brush burned from running in place. Into a mirror I went and I landed in a weird looking bubble contraption. I ran around it, but found no escape.

"Finally Flash! There is no chance of you being able to escape my cell. It's impossible! You are no match for me, and you will perish at the hands of MIRROR MASTER!!!" exclaimed a man wearing a goofy looking green hat and mask with an orange jump suit. He then realized that he caught the wrong person.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"Name's Lyf. It's like Life but with a Y and without the E." I explained. He looked down at me perplexed.

"how did you get in here?" he inquired. I shrugged, and Mirror Master went to his computer.

"I thought for sure that I picked up a super sonic velocity on my instruments." he pondered out loud.

"What's super sonic velocity?" I questioned.

"basically moving very fast and… ugh. I'm talking to an eight year old." he grumbled.

"ten today." I stated.

"What ever. Well… I suppose you'll make a good hostage." he shrugged.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!" I screamed running around the contraption.

"I did detect a super sonic velocity. What are you?"

"… a ten year old girl." I answered. He shook his head.

"How are you able to do all this?"

"Listen Mr. I didn't come here to be questioned. I didn't even come here by choice. Just let me go." I growled.

"I'm sorry my dear, but you are too powerful for me to do that." he grinned evilly. I sighed.

"worst birthday ever."

**Dun dun dun... Some people ask me how i know what the inside of an acorn tastes like. i only know from personal experience. trust me. DO NOT TRY ONE! they're very verrrrrrrrrry bitter. if you ever have one in you hand and your mom says, "oh, they're bitter." take her word for it! DO NOT EAT IT ANYWAY!!!! hope you enjoyed the story. please review! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took awhile to update. remember that she is ten, and even though she makes it apparent that she had a ruff past, she still is a kid, no matter how tough she enoy and review. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

"Now. You are going to do my biding, and I won't kill you." Mirror Master stated.

"Hmmm it does sound fair, but…. Nah." I stated.

"listen you little brat! I'm willing to end a ten year old's life in order to get what I want." he growled.

"tell me what ya want me to do, and I'll think about it." I shrugged.

"you'll think about it?" he repeated sounding frustrated.

"Yah you heard me."

"There is no thinking about it little girl. There is do it!" he exclaimed. Him yelling at me made me cringe slightly, bringing back bad memories, but I then stood up straight.

"I don't have to listen to you!" I yelled back.

"Such a naughty child. Your parents did a miserable job raising you." he then looked to have an idea. "If you do my biding I'll bring you back to your mommy and daddy. Would you like that?" he said in a babyish voice.

"Actually that is the last thing I want Mister." I answered.

"Than stay in there until you starve!" he exclaimed.

"Unless I found a way out, I really don't have a choice." I answered. Suddenly in a red blur came a man in a full crimson suit with a bright yellow lightning bolt on it.

"Kidnapping kids now Mirror Master? Just when I thought you couldn't get any lower." the man stated.

"Flash! How did you find me?" Mirror Master questioned in a shaken voice.

"Some leads. Now you ugly, are going to jail." The man called Flash smirked.

"You have to find me first." he smiled, pressing something on his belt that made tons of copies of himself.

"what in the world?" I questioned. The man in crimson sped through the copies and finally hit the real one, knocking him out cold. He quickly ran over to the glass case I was in and unlocked it.

"You okay?" he questioned with a smile.

"… from a point of view." I answered, stepping out of the glass.

"what's your name?" he inquired. I looked at him wearily, then stated,

"Lyf." I answered.

"Okay Lyf. I'm gonna just take you back to your parent okay…"

"NO!" I exclaimed, quickly running off. I was back in the forest in a second. _I should have never left the forest. It's safe here. Sure the food isn't great, but I've managed before. People aren't safe. They're never safe. _I thought to myself. Suddenly in a blur red, right in front of me stood the man called Flash.

"Who are you? Get away from me!" I exclaimed. I was about to take off in a sprint, but he grabbed me strongly by the arm. Once again, memories rushed into my mind.

"Get off of me! GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled, wriggling to squirm out of his hands. I tried to the vibrate out, but he matched my vibrations.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" he exclaimed.

"do you know how many times I heard that one?" I questioned, still squirming.

"Honestly I won't hurt you." Flash said, taking a softer tone of voice.

"Then let me go." I stated.

"Will you run away?" he inquired.

"… no." I said, crossing my fingers behind my back. He let go, and took off. Unfortunately, he appeared next to me, running with me side by side.

"you don't know how many times I crossed my fingers behind my back." he smirked. Before I could say anything, I tripped.

_well this is great. _I thought sarcastically with a sigh. I landed head first in some mud, and Flash stopped next to me.

"Are you hurt?" he inquired. All I did was scowl.

"Just leave me alone." I stated.

"I just want to talk." he said gently.

"well, I don't." I stated, getting up, but I couldn't run. There was nothing in my stomach for me to run on. Flash seemed to notice this, and stated,

"You ran out of fuel, huh?"

"_you're hungry, aren't you?" _a voice echoed in my head, and I shuttered.

"What's it to you?" I questioned angrily.

" I could help. That's all I want to do is help." he stated.

"There are other people to help." I stated.

"You're only a kid. Children should be the first to help." he grinned.

"I haven't been a kid in awhile now…" I trailed off. I realized what I tripped on. A small fox. My eyes widened, and I ran up to it, with what I had left. It was breathing heavily, I most likely kicked it in the ribs. With my speed it probably hurt a lot.

"shhh. It's okay, it's okay." I stated as it whimpered slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I knew how it felt to be kicked in the ribs. Flash walked up to me, and I didn't run. I looked up at him and questioned,

"will he be okay?" Flash looked down at the fox, and put his hands on its ribs.

"He should be fine just a little winded." Flash informed.

"Thanks." I stated, standing up.

"now if you'll just com…"

"NO I WON'T!" I screamed. I turned around to run, but my head crashed against a tree branch, and everything went black.

**Can anyone guess her past? please review. hope you enjoyed! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	3. Chapter 3

**i know that so far this is not one of my best stories. at least, i don't think so anyway. i have a writters block right now, so ideas would be reeeeeeeeealy helpful. Enjoy and please review! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.3

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was lying on a couch in what looked to be an older looking building. I sat up to Flash watching T.V. Loony toons to be more exact. I tried to stealthily get off of the couch, but it creaked, and he looked back at me. He grinned, and in less then a second was at my side.

"You okay? You hit your head pretty hard." he stated. I felt my forehead and I winced slightly at the slight pain of the bruise. I then looked down at my hands. There was some blue ink on my thumb.

"Where am I? what do you want?" I questioned.

"we're at my current hide out. Until this place is condemned at least. I really need a hide out like the Batcave, or the fortress of solitude, or something." he stated.

"What's with my thumb?" I questioned.

"I just got your thumb print to identify you." he stated.

"Identify me?!? I told you, my name is Lyf! What else is there to know?" I inquired angrily.

"Look. When someone has the same abilities as me, I tend to want to know. Every person I met with the same power as me has been family. I could be related to you." he smiled.

"I don't want a family. I just want to be left alone." I stated.

"I did some research and your mother has been looking for you."

"My mother! I am not going back to her!" I exclaimed.

"why not?" he inquired. I stuck out my arm and pointed to a long scare, starting at my shoulder down.

"Because the last time I saw her, that happened." I stated. Flash seemed shocked to see my arm.

"how…"

"My mother hated me! She would beat me when I would do something wrong. She'd starve me so I wouldn't be able to run away! It would always be, "you're hungry aren't you?" and when I would nod my head, she'd only reply, "good." and not only that, but she'd lock me in the house when she went out, and she'd come back drunk, blaming me for dad leaving, and started hitting me!" I exclaimed. Flash's smile was completely gone and he looked stunned.

"when did you run away?" he questioned in a whisper.

"two months ago. I stole some gum out of my mom's room and at the entire thing when she was out. She came back slightly intoxicated, and noticed the empty gum case. She grabbed a kitchen knife and came at me. Just as I started to run, she missed my face and sliced at my shoulder, and I just ran as fast as I could." I explained. "I went to the world outside my house, and everyone was so mean to me. No one cares, so I ran to the woods and hid there."

"Lyf, not everyone is like that." Flash stated in a whispered. I didn't answer him. I only looked down at my feet, too overwhelmed with memories. I then smelt something. Flash took out a bag of Wendy's.

"Lyf, I'm going to give you some food. After you're done, you can go and run away, and I won't bother you again. Or, you could stay with me, and try to settle this ordeal with your mother, and try to help you." he explained. I ate the burger and fries, which was delicious, and once I was gone, started running. However, in a half a second, I was back in the room with Flash.

"It feels good to run." I stated.

**Please! Ideas would be great! hope you enjoyed! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that this took a long time! I'm also sorry that this chapter is really short. i'll try to update soon, but no promises 'cause i'm working on other stories and studying for finals. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.4

"So how are you gonna help me with my mom?" I inquired.

"well, I would have to take you back…"

"no. I… I can't go back. Please don't make me." I started backing up to start to run again.

"Settle down it would be just to tell her about the courts. I'll put her up for child cruelty. And…" he trailed off to look at his papers. "I'm apparently related to you, so as your relative I could gain custody of you." he smiled.

"You're related to me?" I inquired confused.

"According to the papers." he shrugged.

"But how come you never knew about me?"

"I have a big family." he shrugged. "you could be a cousin or something." I sighed and sat back down. Flash looked at me with puzzlement. He could tell that I was still confused, and, even though I hate to admit it, scared.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he smiled slightly.

"This is… just so much for me. I'm ten! This is all so sudden. What if she gains me back through the courts. I don't want to go back to my mother." I explained.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that you won't." he smiled, then said, "In the mean time, before I file a report against your abusive mom, I say that we should eat." he took out about twenty more burgers from Wendy's. "I buy in bulk." he smiled and handed me some bags, and we started to quickly stuff our mouths with food. It felt good to be eating again, but I was still weary. Ever since my mom I had trust issues. If Flash did anything that would work against me, I'd try to get out of there, but I was also nervous because he was fast, if not faster then me. If I ran, catching me would be no problem.

"Thank you Flash." I whispered once done my food.

"No problem Lyf. So tell me, where can I find your mom?"


	5. Chapter 5 not 8

**Yah! Here's more story! i know that the methods to court are off... WAY off, but i didn't know how else to do it. Hope you enjoy, please review :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.8

I was scared while in the car. I told flash where I lived, and he told me that we'd be stopping over to tell her about the child abuse accusation. My mom scared me, and seeing her again, it made all those memories of her come back. I was worried what she would do if she won the case and I was put back under her custody. She'd first yell at me. Then lock me in the closet for a few hours. Then pull me back out and beat me with a bat, or anything else painful. She would then throw me back in the closet, and turn up the heat, and leave the house to buy some beer. She'd come back drunk, and take me out of the steamy closet. Then she'd beat me some more, and once she was content, she'd throw me back into the closet. Day in day out, that's how the rest of my life would be.

I hated the car. It was slow, while both of us were the fastest people alive. Flash explained that he needed to act like who he really was, which was slow Wally West, not fast Flash.

"Wally?" I whispered. He looked over to me, and had a comforting grin on his face.

"Yeah Lyf?" he inquired.

"I'm… I'm really scared. I don't want her to take care of me. She'll hurt me again, and lock me in that closet…"

"What closet?" he questioned. He was no longer smiling, and I could tell that he hated my mom. I could see the hatred in his eyes.

"She'd lock me in the closet, and turn up the heat." I stated, his hands gripped the wheel tighter, and he took in a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I wish I knew, Lyf. If I knew that something like that was going on, no doubt that I'd break it up. Just, someone doing that to a kid... It's wrong. Just really wrong." he sighed.

"Are you sure that she won't gain custody of me?" I questioned.

"With the scars you have, I'm positive." he smiled, and I grinned back. Wally was going to protect me. After all those people who'd turn their backs on me, and didn't care if I lived or died, someone actually cared for me.

We pulled up near my home. Well, actually, it wasn't my home. It was my mom's. A home is a place of security and protection. That place was a prison for me.

Wally and I walked to the front door, and he knocked. I stood slightly behind him, holding his arm tightly.

"What do you want!" my mom spat as she opened the door. Her eyes then focused on me. She immediately had a fake smile on her face. "Thank you Sir! I've been looking for little Lyf for such a long time." she reached her hand out to grab my arm to pull me away from Wally, but I moved out of her way.

"Lady, I'm not here to bring Lyf back to you. There will be a court hearing that you _will _attend."

"A court hearing? Why?" my mom questioned innocently.

"Cause you beat me up." I stated.

"Little brat." she hissed.

"Lady, you're being filed for child abuse." Wally stated sternly.

"Child abuse? I have never hurt a single hair on Lyf. She ha such an overactive imagination. You can't believe a word she says."

"Then what about the scars she has?" Wally questioned. I could tell he was getting aggravated.

"Lyf is emotionally unstable. I had to keep sharp things away from her, but sometimes she managed to sneak a knife." she lied.

"You're lying!" I exclaimed.

"Lyf, you have a problem. It's okay." she said smoothly.

"I'm not buying you're act. Court. Wednesday. The Courtroom in Central City. Be there." Flash stated.

"But where is Lyf staying in the mean time?" she questioned.

"With me." Flash informed.

"Now, that sir may raise some eyebrows." she smirked.

"It shouldn't, since I am a relative." he stated. Mom's face was full of shock, but she then scowled.

"I knew you looked familiar. You are definitely a West. All of you look the same. Ugly, and stupid." she spat.

"I can see why my relative left you." he grinned, then walked me back to the car. My mother still scared me, but so far, she wasn't going to be able to lay a finger on me thanks to Flash. However, I was anxious for the court hearing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yahhhhh! here's the next chapter :D Please tell me what you think, and enjoy :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.6

Wally took me back to his apartment building. It would be four days before the court hearing, and I was very anxious.

"Hey, want some ice cream?" Wally inquired with a grin.

"What's that?" I inquired, raising an eye brow. Wally looked like he was in complete shock.

"You have never had ice cream?" he said, almost in a choke.

"No." I shrugged.

"You're mother is the equivalent to the devil." he stated, spooning two scoops of white and brown stuff into a cup.

"Tell me something I don't know." I sighed, and he handed me the food.

"It's proven that ice cream will make you feel better." he smiled.

"Like beer?" I inquired. Wally chuckled lightly, and sat on the couch next to me.

"Not exactly. It just… I have no idea how to explain it. It's ice cream. It makes you feel better without any alcohol." he explain. I looked at the cup in my hand, and took a scoop of the ice cream. I put it in my mouth, and tasted heaven.

"This is amazing!" I smiled. Wally laughed, and ate some of his too. It was hard to explain, but the ice cream did make me feel better. I had no idea how or why. It just did. Like Wally explained to me.

Once we were done the ice cream, Wally smiled, and questioned,

"You up for a jog?" I smiled and nodded. I needed to stretch my legs. In a blink of an eye, we were sprinting around the city, then farther then that. Everything felt great, until I tripped. I really needed to work on my footing. Wally caught me before I hit the ground. I looked down at my feet ashamed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Lyf. Just something you need to practice. Since you were cooped up in a house for most of your life, it's understandable that you're not the most coordinated." he shrugged. We were in the middle of a big field.

"Where are we?" I inquired. Wally shrugged.

"Somewhere in Kansas." he answered.

"It seems nice here." I sighed. I could see the sun setting on the horizon, and the sky looked beautiful.

"Yeah. A friend of mine lives out here. We'll meet him tomorrow, but for now we should head back. You need to get to bed." he explained, and we zoomed off back to his apartment.

Wally showed me to a spare room he had with a bed. The bed made my eyes wide. I never slept on one before.

"Good night. If you need me, I'll be down the hall." he smiled, and closed the door. I snuggled on the bed and it was the most comfortable thing I ever slept on. I was asleep in less then a second.

"_Lyf. Lyf, we have to get to the court hearing." Wally stated, waking me up. I quickly hurried to get there, and in a half of second we were on the court floor. The Judge sat on his high chair, and I stood in the middle of the court. There stood my mother, and she simply stated,_

"_I never abused my daughter, it's all in her head." she shrugged. The judge shrugged, and threw his mallet down on the wood. _

"_The defendant is not guilty." he smiled._

"_But wait! Don't you want to hear my side?" I inquired. _

"_You're only ten. Your word doesn't matter." he scoffed. I looked pleadingly at Wally who shrugged, and started walking out of the court. _

"_I did all I could. Have fun at your moms." he shrugged. _

"_No! Wait, Wally!" I felt a hand grip my shoulder._

"_You can't run anymore." mom hissed, and everyone started to leave the court. _

"_No! Please! Don't leave me alone with her! She'll hurt me! SHE'LL HURT ME!" No one listened to me, and soon it was only me and my mother. She pulled out a baseball bat from behind her back. _

"_I'll have to teach you a lesson for running away." _

"_NO! WALLY! WALLY!" I cried. _

"Lyf! Stop crying! I'm here!" he said calmly. I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the side of my bed with both hands on my shoulder shaking me awake. I was sweating and my cheeks were streaked with tears. "Lyf, what happened?" he questioned, and I hugged his torso tightly.

"Don't let her take me. Please don't leave." I cried. He hugged me tightly.

"Shhh. I'm here. I'm not leaving."

"She won. The courts found her not guilty and you walked away." I sobbed.

"It was a dream Lyf. Just a dream. She's not going gain custody of you, and I would never just walk away. Don't worry Lyf. I won't leave you." I held him tightly, afraid that if I let go he'd fade away.

"Do you want some ice cream?" he inquired, once I settled down. I nodded my head.

"Yes please."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't think this chapter is the best so please don't be too harsh.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.7

I woke up to the smell of something wonderful. Wally must of put me back in my bed because I remember falling asleep on the couch when I finished my ice cream. I slowly, slugged out of the bed, and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lyf." Wally smiled.

"Good morning Wally. Sorry for waking you up last night." I sighed.

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's okay." he grinned. I took in another whiff at what was cooking.

"What smells so good?" I questioned. Wally smiled.

"Home made pancakes with chocolate chips." he answered with a proud look on his face. He quickly handed me a plate and had a plate for himself. With both finished our pancakes under three seconds.

"Lyf, do you have any other cloths?" he inquired. I looked down at my feet ashamed. I didn't, and I knew that that fact was disgusting. I just couldn't afford it, and stealing clothing made me feel guilty. I shook my head, and sighed,

"No." Wally also let out a sigh, but smiled,

"It's okay. I call over a friend of mine to lend you some cloths. In the mean time, I'll show you the shower so you can take a bath." he showed me how to work the handles to make the water hot, and cold. Once I understood, he left to phone his friend, and I was glad to take a bath.

Once I was done, I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body. I peaked out of the door to see that Wally was talking to a woman with equally red hair, and stunning green eyes. She also appeared to have… wings! This shocked me. I knew a bit about angles, but not fully. She noticed me peering down the hallway, and smiled.

"Hey Lyf. My friend Shiera is gonna lend you some cloths and then take you shopping. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Wally inquired, with a smile. I nodded my head, but was still amazed at the woman's wings. He handed me the cloths and in under a second I was changed in them. They were a bit big, but I wasn't going to complain. They were soft and comfortable. I came into the living room to say hello to the woman who Wally referred to as Shiera.

"Hello. Are you an Angle?" I questioned. The inquiry just blurted out of my mouth, and I felt embarrassed for asking. She chuckled softly.

"No. I'm a Thanagarian." she stated. I was confused what that was, and felt very stupid, and she noticed this. "It's a long story." she then quickly changed the subject. "So do you want to go shopping?" she inquired with a smile. I smiled back. I liked her. If she was a friend of Wally's, she would be a friend of mine.

"Okay, I never gone shopping before." I grinned.

"Then you should definitely enjoy it." she stated with a warm smile.

"You girls have fun." waved Wally, and I waved back. I was nervous leaving Wally, but I figured that I would be okay with Shiera.

Shopping proved to be very fun. I tried on outfits and so did Shiera, and I found it really fun. I couldn't help but wonder,

_Is this what it's like to be a normal ten year old? To try on cloths, and go shopping, and have fun? _I also liked the presence of Shiera. We talked, and I asked her questioned mainly about herself, and she went to explain to me how she was for a distant planet, and she came here to help, and how she was a member of the Justice League, a society of crime fighters that Wally was also a part of.

We stopped for some ice cream, and I had declared it my official favorite food. My favorite flavor being Moose Tracks.

"Hey, Shiera?" I questioned, after taking a bite of my ice cream.

"Yes?" she stated with a smile.

"Is this what a mom's suppose to do?" I inquired. She paused to think for a moment. Then said,

"Well… a mother doesn't have to do all of this, but one does usually does." she explained.

"Why?"

"They consider it a time to bond, and get to know each other. Just to have fun and enjoy each other's company." she answered.

"Why did my mom never do this with me?" She paused again, and sighed.

"I honestly don't know. I can't understand why she did what she did, and I honestly don't think I will ever understand." I let out a sigh.

"I wish I had a nicer mom." she patted my back and spoke in a soothing voice.

"It's okay."

"Isn't a mom suppose to be kind, and loving?" I questioned, looking at her.

"Well, in general, yes." she nodded.

"Then can you be my fake mom?" I inquired, giving her pleading eyes. Shiera chuckled softly.

"Alright, but please, keep calling me Shiera." she smiled.

"Alright." I grinned, and took another bight out of the awesome ice cream.


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks to Kanae Valentine for beta-ing this :D and thanks to Cooper 101 for telling me that i spelled Shayera wrong. sorry folks. and thanks to FlyingSolo365 for suggesting/begging me for a certain character to show up. please enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.8

Shayera took me back to the apartment after our shopping spree, and the moment we entered the house, I felt a burst of wind, and in a millisecond there stood a boy with longer hair and golden eyes. He had a big quirky smile on his face, and he talked faster than I could hear.

"Hi! My name is Bartholomew Allen II, but you can call me Bart. No really, pleeeease call me Bart. I mean, Bartholomew? Honestly, what a long, hard to say, and hard to spell name, right? Anyway, you must be Lyf. I heard you can run, just like me. Y'know, we may be related. Doesn't that sound awesome! I wonder who'd win in a race between the two of us. How fast can you run? Wally told me about your mom. Tough. Don't worry, you have the Flash family to look after you now. And you're family too so no worries, we love our family! Do you like running? Are you able to run on water? Can you move your molecules super fast so you can go through walls? I can sometimes, but it's really tricky. People call me Impulse. It's my superhero name. Are you gonna become a superhero? 'Cause, that'd be so awesome! I mean, you could be like "Quick Girl" or "The Beautiful Blur" or… well, I guess we can work that out later. If you become a superhero, d'you think we could have team ups? We would be so awesome working together! Do you know exactly how we're related? Are you my cousin, or second cousin, or… or…"

"Bart!" exclaimed Wally. I thought my head was spinning. So many questions!

"Sorry. Can't shut up sometimes," he chuckled nervously.

"Lyf, this is Bart. He's Impulse, and part of the family," Wally stated. "Although sometimes we like to think he was adopted," Wally added in a whisper.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Bart said sarcastically.

"I just thought that you might want to meet some of the family, and a friend of mine should be coming here soon, too," Wally smiled. Just as he said that, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Bart exclaimed, and bolted towards the door and opened it. There stood a man, very tall and broad shouldered. He wore some circular glasses and had black hair.

"Hi Clark," Bart smiled, letting the man in. The man called Clark saw me and gave a warm smile.

"Hello, Lyf. I'm Clark, a good friend of Wally'," he smiled, holding out his hand for me to shake. I was apprehensive about his hand. He notice this and smiled, "I promise, I won't bite."

Slowly, I moved my hand towards his, and he shook it. I hated to admit, but I felt very claustrophobic with all these people in the small apartment. Bart, of all people, seemed to notice that.

"Hey, you okay, Lyf? You look pale," he stated.

"I'm… I'm okay." I said, trying to smile. Something in Wally's mind seemed to click.

"How about we all go to a restaurant and catch up some?" he smiled. Everyone seemed to be okay with this, and we filed out of the room. Before I left, Wally pulled me aside.

"Hey, Lyf, I noticed how you hesitated with Clark, and how you seemed to react to a tight room. Because of your past, are you afraid of people and tight spaces?" he inquired.

"I… I don't know," I sighed. "I guess."

"When it comes to my friends, you have nothing to worry about. Except Bruce. When you meet Bruce, you never really know," he said with a smile, I smiled back, and followed him out the door to the restaurant.


	9. authors note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Alright, if you have read any of my stories with author's notes you should know that I like to ramble on these things. Very sorry, I just don't know when to shut up or how to stay on topic. I am having the most terrible of terrible things happening to me. I HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY! Correction, I've **_**been **_**having writers block on this story. Lately I've been checking that poll I have up on my profile and I say to myself,**

"**Wow. A lot of people really like Fastest Girl Alive. I should really continue that." so I sit down at my laptop and open up the file. I grab a pillow and get really comfortable, and then hit enter and type: Chpt.9. Then I stare. Then I scratch my head. Then I look at the time. Then I think if I've done my homework. Then I remember I did do my homework. Then I take a deep breath in and sigh. Then I minimize the screen and go on youtube. Then I type in "It's a Brand New Day Doctor Horrible." then I click on the song. Then I listen to it once. Then I replay it and then sing along with it. I then go to and look at the upcoming issues of Batgirl, Red Robin, and Birds of Prey. Then I maximize the document again. Then I hit save and exit out of it. And that's why it isn't complete. I have a short attention span and a severe case of writers block. **

**If you have any ideas, any at all. PLEASE TELL ME. I know from a review that some of you want more details on what Lyf looks like, and believe me, I'll get to that, but I need to know what you want to happen! Do you want me to show what happens when they're at the restaurant. Do you want Bruce to appear and be like "what up?" (well maybe not like that) Do you want Lyf to be all antsy because of her child abuse? Do you want to see Lyf overcome some of the child abuse problems? Do you want a comedic chapter? Do you want a sad chapter? Do you want a fluffy chapter? Do you want a purple chapter? Do you want me to basically say that the restaurant was fine and go straight to the hearing with her mom? Do you want her mom to win? Or you want her mom to loose? Do you not want her mom to win but want to see her win anyway just to see what I'll do in response to that? Do you want Bart to pop up randomly every few seconds and say something random? Is there anyone else that you want Lyf to meet? PLEASE TELL ME ANYTHING! I will be eternally grateful! If you don't know what you want to see, tell me what you dislike so I'll be sure to avoid those things. I'm an author who wants to make the readers happy! The sooner I know what you think, hopefully the sooner I'll be able to grab an AK-47 and shoot my writers block until it dies! **

"**You wanna die? There's easier ways to kill yourself!"**

"**Yah, like yelling at the guy with the AK-47." sorry, I just love Jason Todd. GO BATMAN UNDER THE RED HOOD. AWESOME MOVIE! *clears throat* so anyways, thank you for reading and please tell me you're thoughts. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces **


	10. Chapter 9

**YAHHHHHHH! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND GIVING ME IDEAS! I also would likie to thank Flyingsolo365 for helping me edit this and reading it over :D This chapter is dedicated to her, and everyone else who sent me ideas. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.9

The restaurant was the first one I ever went to in my life, so I wasn't sure what to expect. Food was served there. That's all I knew.

The place was a fairly large building, and a woman wearing a green apron showed us to a table. Then she asked us what we would like to drink, and I ordered a Pepsi. I sat next to Bart and Wally. Clark randomly announced,

"Bruce is coming." Bart sighed.

"Aww." he then whispered to me, "Bruce's creepy, and I mean, like, reeeeally creepy. With one look he knows everything about a person, and he has this glare that is like terrifying! I think if he did it long enough, someone would explode. I don't think he likes people much. When people don't tell him what he wants, he holds them over the ledge of a building and…"

"Bart!" Clark barked from across the table. "Stop scaring her." Too late for that. "Besides, I believe he's bringing Tim." Clark informed us.

_Who the heck is Tim?_ I thought to myself. Bart read my mind and was happy to answer.

"Tim's awesome. He's funny and he's so cool you feel like your worthlessstanding next to him, but you still feel honored that's he's in the same room with you. Basically, if he was to punch you in the face, you'd want to say thank you."

_Should I be excited or scared?_

Just then, into the restaurant walked a man with black hair, blue eyes, and a very important manner about him. Along with him was a boy who also had blue eyes and black hair, but I could tell that they weren't related. The moment I saw the boy, I could feel some heat reach my cheeks.

_Why are my cheeks hot?_ I thought to myself. The boy and the man walked up to our table.

"Hello Bruce, Tim." Clark smiled, nodding to the two new members of our kept his face our group. Bruce kept his face dead serious. He made me feel like I'd done something wrong, or like I should apologize for existing.

"Evening." he greeted us as he took a seat next to Clark. Tim strolled up and sat next to Bart.

"Hey." he smiled. I could feel my cheeks flame as I tried to mutter a "hi" but luckily for me, Bart was already talking.

"Hey Tim! I haven't seen you in awhile, buddy. This is Lyf. She's related to me in some sorta way. Her mom was a total jerkface and so she ran away and now she's living with Wally! We're going to a court hearing soon so she can be officially part of the family and Wally's gonna be her legal guardian. She can run too. I don't know how fast though. Lyf how fast can you run?" he inquired. I was trying to keep up with his rapid-fire speaking pace.

"Ummm… I don't know?" I stammered.

"Nice to meet you." smiled Tim. I could feel my heart beat faster, but I tried to still look normal.

"Nice to meet you to." I smiled. The two boys started talking about things that I didn't know about, so I looked over at Bruce. He was silent and seemed to be brooding about something.

"Hi." I said with a small grin.

"Hello." he replied in his deep voice.

"You look upset." I noticed, my green eyes never leaving his blue ones.

"I'm not." he said firmly. I raised an eye brow.

"Are you sure?" Suddenly he gave me this glare that sent chills up my spine, and I let out an Eep, trying to hide behind Bart. _Oh no! I don't wanna explode!_

"Bruce." Wally reproved. Then Bruce used his glare on Wally, who cringed and cowered in fear.

"Wally, you haven't introduced me to your friend." Bruce stated, ignoring Wally's remark.

"Her name is Lyf. She…"

"Child abuse?" Bruce cut off.

"Yes…" Wally answered. It was weird how Bruce knew that about me. "She's also…"

"Related to you." Bruce cut off again.

"Yes." Wally answered.

"Nice to meet you." Bruce stated, extending a hand to shake. No way was I touching that man. I looked at him, his hand, and then him again.

"Bart said if you glare at someone long enough they explode." I whimpered.

"Did he now?" Bruce said, looking over at Bart with a glare.

"Ah!" Bart exclaimed, hiding behind Tim.

"Some days I wonder why I hang out with you." Tim sighed.


	11. Chapter 10

**This is by far the longest chapter i think i have ever wrote. This chapter is purly Lyf starting to become a normal kid. (normal for her standards anyway) Don't worry, the trial is comming up soon. Many thanks to all of you, expecially my Beta for this story, Flyingsolo365. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Enjoy the chapter :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.10

After the restaurant, we all went back to Wally's apartment and ate lots of ice cream. I didn't know most of what they were talking about. I was kinda staring at Tim.

No clue why, though. Okay, maybe I did know why. He was sorta cute. I hated not being able to lookaway from him.

Anyway. They all left after awhile, and Wally and Bart were left with me.

"Did you have a fun day, squirt?" Wally inquired, yawning. I nodded my head yes, and Bart started to open his mouth. _Uh oh._

"That was awesome. Did you like the food there? When you got your steak it was like you were a wild animal on that thing. Was it good? I think steak's okay but I liked my burger. Hey, why were you staring at Tim so much? Was it because of his sheer awesomeness? Bruce was so scary, wasn't he? Tim and I were talking and we're gonna hang out tomorrow. Do you wanna come too? You can meet some of our friends. Cass is gonna be there. So is Connor. Oh, and maybe even Mia." Just saying Mia seemed to make him shut up for a moment. Whoever Mia was.

"Ummm…" I didn't know what question to answer first.

"You can hang out with Bart tomorrow." Wally stated, then turned to his nephew. "Make sure you have her back in one piece."

_Was I suppose to hear that?_ I thought for a moment, but I saw Bart nod his head, and it was comforting that he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me.

The next morning, I woke up and changed quickly. I combed my rusty brown hair and put it in a ponytail. When I walked out of the room, I saw Bart watching Phineas and Ferb and eating Lucky Charms out of the box like he hadn't had food in weeks.

"Good morning, Bart." I smiled, and looked around. "Where's Wally?" I inquired.

"He's at work." he informed me. He zipped to kitchen and in a millisecond I had a bowl of cereal in front of me. "Come on, eat up. We have to be at the park in about two minutes," he urged me.

"Where's the park?" I questioned.

"Kansas," he answered. I downed the cereal in under two seconds.

"Wow. I think you were able to eat that faster then me. Which is really saying something, because I can eat eleven hot dogs in under thirty seconds. A lot of people find that gross, especially when I burp, but I think it's-"

"Mia," I interrupted. He stared at me, nonplussed.

"What?"

"The name made you be quiet before," I explained. Bart's cheeks reddened and he quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, we better get going. Make sure to follow me so you know where to go."

"Okay." I said with a nervous grin. We started to run and I was at the park in Kansas with Bart under five seconds.

Once we reached the park, I noticed that it was flat and had a small playground and walking trails. I could see some kids a little younger then me playing on the swing set, and a group of kids about Bart's age talking and laughing. I immediately noticed Tim. Along with him was a girl wearing a pink tank top and a denim skirt with blue eyes and blond hair. Then there was a boy with black hair and blue eyes who looked like he could break a door down with one finger. He wore circular glasses and a blue button up shirt with jeans. Lastly there was a girl wearing a green t-shirt and some jeans who had long hair and brown eyes. Bart's eyes were big and he was staring at her.

_Mia_, I thought immediately.

"Bart! There you are!" exclaimed the blue eyed girl. The group walked up to us, and Tim smirked,

"For the fastest kids alive you're really late sometimes." I giggled quietly,trying not to make it obvious that I liked him. Why'd he have to be so cute?

"Guys, this is Lyf." Bart introduced. "Lyf, you already know Tim, this is Cass." he said, pointing to the blue eyed girl. "She's really strong, and can fly, and deflect bullets, and whatnot."

"Nice to meet you." she stated, giving me a warm smile. Before I could give her a response, Bart quickly showed me to the big guy.

"This is Connor. He's Clark's clone."

"… Clone?" I inquired, confused. _He does look a lot like Clark, but a lot younger_.

"Yah, Clone. He can fly, and can break stuff, and has this cool blue force field thingy…"

"Tactile Telekinesis." informed Connor.

"Yah, whatever, that, and he also has a crap load of other stuff he can do." Bart finished.

"Hey, howz it going." he smiled, and yet again before I could even blink Bart showed me to his last team mate.

"And this is Mia. She's… she's…" he stuttered, but quickly recovered, "she's amazing. She can shoot a fly a mile away."

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hello." I was finally able to get a word out. I then said to Mia, "I think Bart thinks you're pretty." Bart's face grew red.

"No!" he exclaimed, then flushed more red. "No, no, yes! Well, no! well, you are pretty. Beautiful. No you're pretty. You're not ugly. I mean, I think you're pretty. But I don't think you're prettier then most girls. Not that I compare you to most girls. But you are prettier then a lot of girls. Not like I notice I'm just realized that. Not to say that I look at you a lot, but…but…" I think I was the only one who understood that. Bart's mouthmoved faster then lightning.

"What?" Mia asked with a puzzled look on her face. Bart paused for a moment,then muttered,

"Nothing." I smirked. Seeing Bart's face turn an interesting shade of purple, my smirk grew to a full-blown grin.

"Well, now that we all know each other, I say we do something." Tim grinned.

"As long as it's not listening to Bart talk, I'm game." shrugged Connor.

"Hey!" Bart glared indignantly. I had to agree with Connor.

"How about Epic Manhunt?" Cass suggested.

"What's Epic Manhunt?" I questioned. Mia laughed.

"You know, it's like Manhunt, just… Epic."

"Well… what's Manhunt?" I felt stupid for asking, especially once I saw the faces of Cass, Mia, and Connor.

"What d'you mean 'What's Manhunt?' haven't you ever played?" chuckled Connor.

"No." I answered sadly. Connor paused, but then grinned,

"It's okay. It's easy to learn. There's two groups. One group runs and hides, the other tries to find them and bring them to a designated "jail" If the finding teams gets all the players, they win. If not, then… I guess they lose." Connor paused to think about that concept, but shrugged, "It's a fun game."

"Sounds like it." I grinned, and we split off into groups.

I was on a team with Mia and Cass. The finding team was Bart, Connor, and Tim. Boys against girls - did they plan that?

"Okay, before we start, we have gotta remember to keep this in the state of Kansas." Tim warned us. My shoulders slumped.

"Aw…"

"He meant Bart," reassured Mia.

"What? You hide in the liberty bell once then everyone's gotta make an example outta you." Bart sighed sadly.

Tim gave a signal, and Cass was gone in a flash. I looked to where Mia was and she seemed to have also disappeared. I immediately zoomed in a random direction, trying not to run out of Kansas. I found the perfect hiding place. There was a tube slide near a McDonalds where no kids were playing. I curled up and hid in the slide.I sat there waiting, and growing hungry from the smell of the fast food restaurant.

_Why'd I have to choose a hiding spot near a food place? _I thought to myself sadly, listening to my stomach grumble. I waited for about an hour, and didn't even hear anything from the group yet.

Some kid asked me if he could use the slide, and I moved to let him slide down. I was out in the open and still not found.

_Did they forget about me? _I thought sadly. Suddenly I heard a swoosh and there stood Bart with a look of panic on his face. He hugged me tightly, saying,

"Omigod where were you! We thought something happened and you died or were kidnapped or something! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bart," I answered calmly. Before he could say anything else, Connor appeared.

"D'you know how worried Bart was? I swear, I think his head was about to explode when we couldn't find you," he smiled.

"I thought that was the point of the game?" I inquired, slightly confused. Connor paused for a moment, then smiled,

"You're right. Congrats. So… I guess you win."

"Cool," I grinned. The three of us went back to where we originally met where Cass, Mia, and Tim were.

"Can we _please_ get something to eat?" I pleaded, starving.

"Of course," Bart smiled, and we quickly zipped to an Applebee's, where I stuffed my mouth with as much food as possible.

"Wow. I think she could beat your smoothie drinking record, Bart," Tim stated.

"What's a smoothie?" I asked around my mouthful, once again getting weird looks.

"Y'know, like ice cream, just drinkable and fruity," Mia stated. That sounded good.

"Come on, you two should have a race to see who can drink the smoothie the fastest," Connor said, with a devious smile.

"Alright, you in, Lyf?" Bart grinned.

"Let's drink some smoothies!" I exclaimed, causing them to laugh.

Bart was NOT happy when we were done at the restaurant. I broke his record forsmoothie drinking.

"You just got served by a ten-year-old, Bart!" Connor laughed.

"I went easy on her," Bart said shortly.

"I totally beat you!" I taunted.

"Oh yah?" he questioned with an evil grin. He suddenly started tickling my stomach, making me fall on my back.

"AHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed, laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"Admit that I went easy on you," he smiled malevolently.

"NEVER!" I exclaimed defiantly, and Bart continued to tickle me. Finally I just had to give in.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! You went easy on me," I surrendered. Bart stopped torturing me, and wore a triumphant smile on his face. Little did he know that I had my fingers crossed behind my back.

After much debate on what to do, we settled on truth or dare. Before we began the game, however, Bart was babbling about something not even I could hear. What I could gather, he was complaining about playing a girly game like truth or dare.

"Bart, shut up," Connor sighed, but he continued.

"Bart, shut up!" Cass said a little louder, but yet again, he wouldn't be quiet.

"Bart shut UP!" Tim exclaimed, but again nothing. I walked right in front of the babbling Bart and calmly stated,

"Mia." He immediately shut his mouth.

"Mia?" the group inquired.

"That's the only thing that makes him stop talking," I informed them with a smile. At that, both Mia's and Bart's faces sported an interesting reddish-purple-color. We all sat down in the park in a circle to start our truth or dare session. Connor went first.

"Bartholomew Allen, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" exclaimed Bart with his quirky smile.

"I dare you to… eat a worm," Connor challenged. Mia and Cass rolled theireyes as if to say, "typical uncreative boy." In an instant Bart had a big fat worm in his hand (I didn't even WANT to know where he got that), put it slowly in his mouth, and swallowed confidently.

"Cool," I whispered, amazed that he actually did that, while the other two girls were making disgusted faces. It was then Cass' turn.

"Lyf," she said, turning to me. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I stated. I wasn't going to risk dare and have to eat a worm. I may love food but I was not going to eat a worm… uncooked anyway.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" she questioned. I struggled trying not to look at Tim, but mumbled a,

"Yes." which caused both Mia and Cass to giggle. It was then Mia's turn.

"Tim, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered.

"If you could talk to anyone in the world, dead or alive, who would it be?" she inquired.

"Probably my mom," he sighed. "I just miss her a lot, y'know." It grew silent, and I felt awkward.

"Yah, even though she drives me crazy, I don't know what'd I do without my mom," Cass sighed.

"Ma Kent is the closest thing I have to a mom. If something were to happen to her, I think I'd blow something up. Or just blow up," Connor said with a frown.

"Same thing goes with me and Dinah," Mia stated.

Bart looked down at me and saw that I was feeling awkward. Just them talking about mothers made me think of the court hearing. I kept trying to keep it out of my mind, but it wouldn't leave.

"Ixnay on the ommay," he stated in a slight whisper. The group gave him weird looks. Bart didn't tell them about me. They just figured that I was staying with Wally, but they didn't know how I got there.

"Bart, what are you talking about?" Connor inquired. For once Bart looked speechless, but I calmly stated,

"He doesn't want me feeling sad, but it's okay," I informed, trying to give them a reassuring smile.

"Why would you feel bad?" Mia questioned.

"Cause my mom and I have a really crappy relationship," I sighed.

"Hey, it's okay," Cass smiled. "Sometimes my mom and I get into fights too, but it always gets better."

"Did she ever lock you in a closet, or try to stab you?" I inquired. It grew even more silent, and it was an extremely awkward silence.

"That's why Bruce is calling around for those lawyers, isn't it?" Tim questioned, breaking the silence.

"Lawyers?" I asked, puzzled. _Why is Bruce getting lawyers?_

"Yah. Is there a court hearing or something with you and her?" he inquired.

"Yes. We want Wally to be my legal guardian and, and hopefully my mom will be locked away for child abuse," I explained. Once again it was silent. "But," I said with a smile, breaking the silence, "The closest thing to a mom I've ever had is Shayera, and she's awesome." the group brightened up, and we continued with our game.

It was when we were playing capture the flag when Tim gave me a offer that I couldn't refuse.

"You wanna get back at Bart for tickling you?" he inquired. I raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Do you even have to ask?" I replied.

"I can teach you how to do something that will be beneficial to you for your entire life."

"And what exactly will that thing be?" I inquired. Tim gave me a devioussmirk.

"It's the…"

It took me a while but I finally got the technique Tim taught me down pat. I just needed to execute it.

"Hey Bart?" I called.

"Yah?" I looked at him and released my teachings. Something Tim called: the Bat-glare.

"AHHH!" Bart exclaimed in terror, zooming off, and I followed immediately. A half a second later we both stopped, and I looked around.

"Where are we?" I inquired. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Somewhere in Canada," he estimated, then added, "Let's go, I'm cold."

"Okay then," I said as we ran back. Once we returned, I once again glared at Bart, and giggled as we watched him cower.

"Two speedsters. One armed with the bat-glare… God help us." Connor sighed with a smile.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	12. Chapter 11

**Next Chapter! :D Many thanks to FlyingSolo365! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

I loved hanging out with Bart's friends. It was the first time I felt like an actual kid, and had some fun. But of course all good things have to come to an end. Bart and I had to leave.

"Bye, Bart. Bye, Lyf," smiled Cass, giving me a hug.

"Good luck at the hearing," Mia added, also hugging me.

"So, what? I don't get any hugs?" Bart questioned indignantly, and was answered by the two girls giving him an annoyed look. Cass bopped him on the head.

"Love tap," she explained innocently as he staggered, her tone dripping with honey.

"Shut down…" murmured Conner, smirking at Bart.

"Don't worry about the courts too much. If you have Bruce's lawyers behind you, you're sure to win," Tim grinned, and I felt the heat rush to my face, as I smiled back nervously. Suddenly I felt myself lifted up like I weighed nothing, and placed on Connor's shoulder. Holy crudmuffins, he was strong.

"You better kick your she-devil of a mom's butt! And while you're at it, giveher the Bat-glare!" he smirked.

"Thanks, guys." I grinned. I had friends, and Flash and Bart were my family. I wasn't going to let my mom take that away from me. Bart and I waved, and before we took off, he turned to me with his quirky grin and challenged,

"You wanna see which one of us is faster?"

"Of course!" I laughed.

"One," he stated, getting in a starting position.

"Two," I followed, also getting into a running position.

"THREE!" we exclaimed in unison, zooming off. The wind rushed through my hair, and I could see Bart next to me, with about a foot lead. I knew in my head that that was going to change. I took in a deep breath, and started pushing myself hard, and I watched as Bart became part of the scenery that I left in the dust. Then it was over. I was in Wally's apartment building and no one seemed to be home. Bart appeared next to me about two seconds later.

"WOAH! That was awesome! You were so fast! I mean, how'd you do that? I wasbeating you then fwoosh! You were miles ahead of me!" he exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"I don't know. I just ran," I shrugged. "So I guess that makes me faster then you." I grinned.

"Now hold on a sec," he said, the smirk immediately vanishing from his face."How'd you know that I just wasn't warmed up yet?"

"Fine. You wanna go again?" I smiled.

"You're on. To Gotham City and back."

"Alright then," I nodded my head. I was about to get into position, when Bart exclaimed,

"Wait!" In less then a second, he had his superhero gear on – a red and white jumpsuit with red goggles. "In case we're seen." he clarified.

"Well… what should I wear?" I inquired. Bart… or should I say, Impulse, looked like he was thinking for a moment, then zoomed off. He came back about two seconds later with yellow lace up boots, yellow sweat pants, a red sweat shirt, and a pair of goggles that looked just like his.

"They should fit. The boots are good with friction so they shouldn't fall apart," he explained, and I quickly zipped into the outfit. The sweat jacket was slightly big, but I didn't mind.

"Okay. On your mark. Get set." we both crouched down, and Impulse exclaimed,

"GO!" We started in a sprint, but it was short lived. I could feel myself starting to get sucked into something, and so was Bart. We were sucked into a mirror, and I had a major case of déjà vu. Mirror Master had his back to the glass case Bart and I were imprisoned in. I quickly lifted up the hood on the sweat shirt to cover my hair.

"Now Flash, prepare to…" he trailed off as he turned around to see us.

"Hi," smiled Bart, and I waved.

"How many kids with super speed are in this city!" he cried plaintively.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took awhile. Been kinda busy. Enjoy! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Let us out, Mirror Master!" Impulse spat, running around the case.

"And why would I do that, my boy?" Mirror Master laughed. I looked over at Bart.

"You know, he does have a point. Why would he let us go? It's not really smart," I whispered.

"Well, a lot of these rogues are generally stupid, so it was worth a try," Bart shrugged.

"You do realize that I can hear you two." Mirror Master stated dryly. I gave him a bat-glare and hissed in a threatening voice,

"If you don't let us out, we'll find a way out." Mirror Master laughed at my comment, even though I could see he was taken back a bit by my glare. Tim was right. It was a good tool in life.

"I highly doubt that, my dear, and speaking of which, who are you?"

"Blink," I blurted out. The name came out of thin air. Impulse gave me a quizzical look and I shrugged.

"Blink?" Mirror Master snickered.

"Yah, Blink!" I confirmed defensively, scowling at his smirking face.

"Interesting. You two will make perfect hostages when the Flash arrives to save you." he exclaimed gleefully.

"You wish," I growled. I quickly looked at the glass, then at the ground. The case only covered around us, but not under us. Bart was right, the rogues were really dumb.

"Impulse, the floor isn't reinforced," I smiled, and he vibrated through the floor, then appeared back. Master multiplied himself again and again, and Bart was getting hopelessly confused. It was clear that he needed help.

"You can do this," I muttered to myself. I held my breath as I vibrated through the floor, and back outside the case."Sweet!" I grinned, then started to help Bart beating up the illusions. There were tons of them!We fought for awhile and I started to get the hang of it. The fake ones seemed to easily disappear. Unfortunately, while punching one, I felt someone jab mein the back, and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Mirror Master towering over me. He then drove his foot into my ribs, and I winced, curling into a ball.

"What are you? Scared?" he taunted as he kicked me again. He grabbed my neck, and picked me up. His fist was aimed at my face. It was my mother all over again. I closed my eyes, waiting for the painful impact that I was used to, but Impulse got him first. Mirror Master dropped me, and Impulse punched him over and over.

"Stay away from her!" he ordered furiously. I didn't think Bart was ever going to stop punching him, but once the man was unconscious, Bart ceased his beating and ran to me. My ribs hurt and I hugged my knees tightly to my chest.

"Hey, Blink…Lyf…are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on my shaking shoulder.

"Can we go home?" I whimpered, quivering violently.

"Sure thing," Bart said, giving me a comforting smile. He helped me up, and we both ran back to the apartment. Bart made sure to call the police about Mirror Master and he was quickly changed out of his gear.I changed into a comfortable pair of pajamas that Shayera got me and curled up in a corner of the couch. Bart joined me on the couch, and whispered,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should've been able to help you sooner."

"It's okay, Bart," I said. "I'm sorry I got afraid. It's just…it was like my mother again," I explained, trembling a little. The hearing was tomorrow. I started to cry. "I don't want to go back to her." Bart gently wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh. It's okay. We won't let her take you," he comforted me, still hugging me. I curled into his side as more tears dripped down my cheeks.

I heard the door open, and Wally walked in.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Work was jammed and…" he trailed off as he saw my tears and Bart hugging me. "What happened?" he inquired in a worried tone.

"We were having a race," Bart started, "and Mirror Master sucked us into this glass case. We got out through the floor and we started fighting him and his illusions. When I was fighting, the real Mirror Master got the drop on Lyf and started beating her," he growled angrily. "I got him away from her, and called the police. She's just shaken right now," Bart finished.

"Bart," Wally began. I could see that he was mad too, and I cut him off.

"Wally, it's not Bart's fault. I shouldn't have tried to fight. But I'm fine now," I explained, trying to give him a comforting smile. Wally still looked upset, but he took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he inquired.

"Yes," I nodded. The room was quiet, and I didn't mind. I was tired, and Bart was still hugging me. He was like my big brother, and I felt safe in his arms. The way he beat up Mirror Master, and got scared when he couldn't find me in Epic Manhunt, I knew that he cared about me. And there was no doubt that Wally cared. I had the best family I could ask for, besides my Mom. I had a great brother, even though Bart wasn't really my brother, and I had the best Dad, even though Wally wasn't really my dad either. And Shayera was the best mother a kid could have. The other woman. The one who beat me. She was just a monster.

I let out a long, shuddering breath that I didn't know I was holding, breaking the silence.

"Can I have some ice cream?" I asked. Wally and Bart both grinned.

"Sure thing, squirt." Wally smiled as he pulled the frozen heaven out of the refridgerator. No way was that monster going to take this away from me. Not in a million years. I was going to beat her. I would win the court hearing. I was ready to face her.

**I know the court hearing is taking awhile. Sorry. really busy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	14. Chapter 13

**I AM UPDATING THIS! YEAH! Please enjoy and tell me what you think. sorry it took so long!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.13

I woke up the next morning, and felt like I was going to have a panic attack. The hearing was today! I quickly got dressed into a formal black dress. I didn't know what to wear for shoes, so I just put on sneakers.

"Wally! The hearing's today!" I said in a panic, running into his room. He was still asleep in bed. "Wally!" I exclaimed shaking him awake.

"Is it Christmas already?" he mumbled waking up.

"No! The hearing's today!" I explained frantically.

"Lyf, it's alright. The hearing's not until one o'clock. It's only seven in the morning. We have six hours to get ready." he explained. I sat on the edge of his bed.

"I don't think I can stand this Wally." I sighed. "I'm so scared." Wally sat up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't be scared." he whispered. I leaned my head on his chest and I could hear his heart beat. It comforted me with it's steady beat and I felt my eyelids start to grow heavy, and I realized that I was still tiered. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I immediately passed out.

"Lyf wake up. We gotta go soon." I woke up to see Bart shaking me awake. Wally must've put me back in my bed once I fell asleep. I quickly stood up and Bart started to snicker at my appearance.

"What?" I questioned, looking down at my dress, afraid that it was inside out or backwards.

"You're sneakers." he chuckled.

"What about them?" I inquired, worried.

"Just…"

"Guys, lets go." Wally stated, walking into my room wearing a button up blue shirt and brown paints. A grin quickly spread across his face. "Lyf, your shoes…" he stifled a laugh.

"What about my shoes?" I questioned, getting frustrated.

"Sneakers are just odd to see along with a dress." Bart stated with a smile.

"But the only type of shoes I have are sneakers." I explained.

"It's okay. We better get going or we'll be late." Wally stated, and all three of us zoomed off.

Once we were at there, there were already a group of formal looking lawyers, and with them was Bruce Wayne. He walked up to Wally with the same grim look on his face he seemed to always have.

"I have some of my best lawyers here." he then looked down at me. "Good luck." I was extremely nervous, and Bruce then saw my shoes. He looked up at Wally and then shook his head.

_I don't look that bad, do I? _I thought to myself with a sigh. We then walked into the building where I saw my mother. I felt myself shrink slightly, and Bart squeezed my shoulder, noticing the worried look on my face.

"It's going to be okay." he whispered with an encouraging smile. I grinned back and we sat at our seats. The judge was in front of me, and to his right, was my mother. She had a look of pure hatred on her face. I grabbed onto Wally's arm tightly, wanting to hide behind him.

"It's alright." Wally said softly, then shot a glare at my mother. We took our seats, ready to start the session. That's when I zoned out. I felt like I couldn't hear anything. I could see the judge moving his mouth. Then I could see Bruce's Lawyers and my mom's lawyer start to go at it. My mind was filled with panic.

_Will she win? Please don't let her win. I want to stay with Wally and Bart, and Shayera, and Tim, and everyone else. She's glaring daggers at me. C'mon, I have to win this! _


	15. Chapter 14

**ANOTHER UPDATE! I'm trying to get this thing moving again! Sorry for taking forever.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.14

It was my turn to talk. I had to basically just tell the truth and explain what she did to me. Plain and simple.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, and speak nothing but the truth?" inquired a man when I placed my hand on the bible.

"Yes." I nodded. I then stood at the stand.

"My… my name is… is Lyf, and that w-woman is m-my mother." I stuttered.

"And what did that woman do to you?" inquired one of Bruce's lawyers. I looked over at her, and she shook her head. She didn't want me to say anything. I took in a deep breath, and spoke anyway,

"She would lock me in the closet and turn up the heat. She wouldn't let me eat a lot… and she would hurt me when she came home drunk." I explained. My heart was beating out of it's chest.

"Objection, your honor." my mother's lawyer stated. "As my client has pointed out, the child is mentally unstable."

"Over-ruled." the judge stated, then turned to me. "Lyf, please continue." he said.

"She cut me the last night I saw her with a knife. If I didn't move out of the way, I would've had worse injuries, but I have a scar on my arm where she cut me." I informed. Bruce's Lawyer then stepped in to show the court pictures of my injuries.

"Permission to speak, your honor." my mother questioned.

"Permission granted." he stated.

"My daughter is very unstable. She cuts herself. I would never hurt her." she pleaded.

"Permission to speak, your honor." I questioned softly.

"Permission granted." he nodded.

"Please, I'm afraid of her. Please don't make me go back to her." I pleaded. The judge sighed, then cleared his throat.

"We will be back here tomorrow to see what the Jury has to say. So, until then, recess." he brought his mallet down and we were dismissed. I ran up to Wally and hugged him tightly, still shaking.

"Hey, you're okay." he said gently. "Great job." he smiled. I clutched onto Wally's hand as we left and Bart was right there besides me. I had to hope that I convinced everyone in the jury.

"Don't worry Lyf, you did great." Bart grinned once in the car. I wasn't going to celebrate just yet. I still had the next day.


	16. Chapter 15

**So yeah... this may be the end of this story. I might write a sequal if you guys want me to. :) Cuz i wanna write alot more about her crush on tim and her developing her abilities and possibly becoming Blink more. **

**Thank you all who have been reading this! I really hope to make a sequal! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.15

The next day I walked into the courtroom once again, clutching Wally's hand very strong. I was afraid that if I let go, he'd run off and I'd loose. Flash made sure to buy me fancier black shoes that matched my dress so I no longer looked strange in the court room.

People started to file into the room including my mother. She shot me a deathly glare, making me cringe. If she won me back, there was no doubt about it that she would hurt me. The word hurt is an understatement. She would make sure that once she was done with me, I would never want to live.

Wally noticed my worried look at my mother, and he noticed her glaring at me. He scowled at her, then held my hand protectively.

"Why is she so bent on keeping you?" Wally whispered. I sighed.

"Child care money. Plus treating me like a piñata is apparently a good stress relief." I answered. Wally sighed, and we took our seats.

"If she does win you over today, I'm _not_ going to let her take you. Not ever." he stated in a whisper.

"Thank you Wally." I smiled and hugged him tightly.

The judge called for order in the court, and everyone was silent. I was visibly shaking, more nervous then I had even been in my entire life.

"The Jury of this court, find the defendant guilty on charge of child abuse." he stated and I sighed in relief in pure joy. I quickly hugged Wally in happiness.

"WHAT!" my mother exclaimed.

"Ms. Monroe, you are hereby decreed with 20 years of jail time." the Judge announced and I wanted to cry from the amount of joy.

"THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER I LOVE HER! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" my mother exclaimed in a fit. I shot a glare at her.

"You never loved me." I hissed, and she was carried off to jail.

~Later~

"You won Lyf!" Bart exclaimed with a smile. "That jerk of a mother didn't stand a chance! Now she's gonna rot in jail! We should have a giant party! We can invite everyone! Superboy, and Cass, and Tim, and Clark, and even Bruce, and…"

"And Mia." I interrupted. He paused at her name, but then smiled,

"Yeah, her too!"

"How about we relax for a moment." Wally informed. "It's been a very stressful and busy two days." he added, collapsing on the couch. I collapsed next to him, and Bart was next to sit at my side. I was sitting at my family.

I knew that I wasn't alone anymore. There were people who cared. All I had to do was find them.


	17. Chapter 16

Chpt.16

The party was crazy. We had it at Bruce's house so there was open space, and so many people were there! Some people I knew, while others I didn't. I could care less though. I was with my new family and I was going to have a good time.

"Hey Lyf, I want to introduce you to someone." Wally smiled and I followed him to a man that was bald and green.

"This is J'onn. He's a Martian." Wally beamed. The man looked down at me and smiled. Then said in a deep voice,

"How do you do?" I smiled back at him.

"I'm great." I answered. Everyone seemed so happy that I didn't go back to my mother. I felt so cared for!

During the party I was able to meet back up with Conner, Bart, Cass, Mia, and Tim.

"Congrats kid!" smiled Conner as he lifted me up in a hug.

"Yeah! Now you're officially part of the Flash family!" Cass added. Before I could say anything Bart stole me from Conner's grasp and had me in a hug.

"You can be a hero with me and Wally!" he stated with a huge smile.

"Be… be Blink again?" I questioned in a whisper.

"That was you on the news?" inquired Mia.

"Yeah, you were the one who helped Bart take down Mirror Master?" Tim questioned. I shuffled my feet uncomfortably.

"I didn't help him that much. I… I dunno if I'd be able to be Blink again." I sighed. Cass hugged me and smiled,

"That's nonsense. I'm sure you'd do great." I was scared.

_If I became Blink, I might get hurt like last time. _I thought with worry. Bart noticed the nervous look on my face.

"Hey, if you don't want to be Blink again, it's okay. Not everyone in the family needs to wear a costume and be a hero." Bart explained with a hug. The others looked at him concerned.

"Bart, what happened to her when she was Blink?" Tim inquired. Bart sighed and shook his head.

"It was my fault. Lyf got attacked by Mirror Master while I was fighting off his duplicates and he hurt her." he explained.

"It wasn't your fault." I stated, giving him a hug. I then started to think for a moment. "But maybe if you teach me to fight, Blink might come back." I grinned and everyone hugged me.

_I have a caring family, awesome friends, but I also have power, and if I use that power wisely I may be able to help kids who were just like me. _I thought to myself. I knew that I was definitely going to be Blink once again.

**Alright! The next chapter will be featuring an older Lyf! Yeah! please tell me what you think :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello! Lyf is now 16! Please enjoy! And tell me what you think! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.17

Six years later…

The little girl was lying on the ground, terrified and battered. Blood stained her blond hair as tears streaked her face. Her father towered over her with an empty beer bottle that he had used previously to hit her over the head with. His hands were covered with the girls blood. The girl whimpered, and the man sneered at the sight of her.

"You worthless little…" he started as he brought the bottle up to strike again but I quickly ran and punched his face. I then turned my attention to the quivering girl.

"It's alright honey." I spoke gently. I was wearing my Blink costume. Yellow lace up boots, equally yellow leggings a red sweatshirt and crimson goggles. My long burgundy hair was in a pony tail and my hair was out of my face.

The girl still looked frightened, but not at me, her father was behind me and I quickly go out of his way as I dodged a blow to the head from his fist.

"Who are you? Some sorta female Flash or… or girl Impulse?" questioned the man, his voice laced with anger.

"No, I'm Blink." I answered. "And this child will no longer be under your care. The cops should be here soon, so… do what you can to get rid of any evidence." I smirked as I heard sirens starting to enclose the house. "See ya." I snatched up the small girl and sped out of the house to the front steps of the police station.

"Hey, your safe now. He won't ever hurt you again." I smile. She looked up at me with fear apparent in her blue eyes, still shaking. "It's okay." I tried to sooth. "All you need to do is go into that building and explain to these men in uniform what your dad has done with you. You can trust them." I explained. She clutched onto me desperately, not letting me put her down. It broke my heart. She looked only to be seven maybe eight at the oldest.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" I inquired and she nodded her head. I walked up the steps of the police station and into the building.

"Blink!" exclaimed one of the officers, running up to me. "It is Blink, right?" he inquired. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes, it is. This little girl needs to testify against her father. A squad should be picking him up right now." I explained. "You ready Squirt?" I inquired.

"Daddy… hurt me. Not allowed to." she muttered. I hugged her gently and stated,

"It's okay. He wont be able to hurt you anymore. All you have to do is explain what he did." I informed. She hugged and questioned,

"Can you stay with me while I speak?" I grinned and nodded my head. I followed the Police officer into a room for her to testify and I sat next to her as she spoke.

It pained me to hear what came out of her mouth. My mother didn't abuse me the way her father did.

Once she was done with her testimony we walked out of the room and there was an older woman sitting near the desk.

"Grandma?" the little girl questioned with a small smile on her face.

"Hello honey." she said sweetly. The little girl ran to her Grandmother and hugged her tightly. I could see that my work was done. Before I could leave I heard a small voice cry out,

"Wait!" I turned around and the little girl hugged me tightly. "Thank you." she grinned.

"My pleasure to help." I smiled and zoomed off. I was new to crime fighting but I loved helping, especially with kids.

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top, and then reached park. Bart looked over and smiled.

"Hey Lyf, glad you could make it." he beamed.

"I wouldn't miss a West family reunion." I grinned. I felt someone hugging me, and I turned my head to see Wally.

"Glad to hear you say that." he grinned.


End file.
